Lasst uns ein Spiel spielen
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Man nehme eine Marionette, einige Animecharaktere sorgfälltig ausgewählt, einen verlassenen Planeten und die Gefahr des unmittelbar bevorstehenden Todes.Man hat dann diese FF


Author: Noemi Tenshi  
Charakatere: Astaroth, Rosiel (AS); Trunks Briefs (DB); Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto); Bunny Tsukino (Sailor Moon); Zelgadis (Slayers); Kohaku (Wish); Subaru Sumeragi (X); Ryou Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!);?  
Genre: Horror, Crossover Disclaimer: Mir gehört ja nicht einmal die Idee so wirklich sniff  
Kurzinhalt: Man nehme eine Marionette, einige Animecharaktere (sorgfälltig ausgewählt), einen verlassenen Planeten und die Gefahr des unmittelbar bevorstehenden Todes.  
Man hat dann diese FF  
Teil: 1/?

Kapitel 1

Trunks Briefs erwachte mit furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen. Sein Hals war völlig trocken und seine Lungen schmerzten. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht in seinem bequemen Bett lag, sondern auf etwas nassem. Er lag eigentlich auch nicht richtig. Er öffnete seine Augen und sprang auf. Das heißt er wollte aufspringen, doch seine Bewegungen waren seltsam schwer. Als er genauer hinsah, wusste er auch warum.

Er befand sich in einem Sumpf. Panik breitete sich in ihm aus.

_Wie komm ich hier her? Wo ist überhaupt hier? Und… wer sind diese anderen Leute? _Er unterdrückte den Zwang wild um sich zu schlagen. Es hätte keinen Sinn.

Aber wozu war er ein Sayajin? Wenn auf aufpowern würde, würde er hier sicher rauskommen. Also keinen Grund zur Panik. Alles der Reihe nach. Erst mal hier rauskommen, dann den anderen (es waren acht – und keiner bei Bewusstsein) helfen und dann den Verantwortlichen finden und zur Rede stellen.

Einfacher Plan.

Leider scheiterte er schon beim ersten Schritt. Er konnte nicht aufpowern. Und der Sumpf nahm ihn immer weiter in Besitz. Er steckte schon bis zu der Brust in ihm. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, er begann stoßweise zu atmen.

Er musste hier raus. Sofort. Die Kälte des Sumpfes lies ihn erzittern. Seine Glieder fühlten sich steif an. Er hatte sie angespannt. Sofort korrigierte er diesen Fehler. _Ruhig bleiben_, befahl er sich.

Ein angsterfüllter Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung und erkannte, dass dieser von einer blonden Frau kam. Dass sie schrie darf niemanden überraschen, der sie kennt. Es war nämlich Bunny Tsukino. Sie muss eben erst aufgewacht sein. Und durch ihr Geschrei kamen die anderen auch zu Bewusstsein.

Nur vier weitere Personen reagierten mit Schreien. Ein Junge mit weißem langen Haar, welcher auf den Namen Ryou hörte, ein Mädchen (jedenfalls dachte Trunks es sei ein Mädchen. In Wahrheit war es ein Engel), welches zart wirkte (Kohaku), und – Trunks war sich nicht sicher ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war – Rosiel.

Und ein Junge der aus Stein zu sein schien. Um ihm nicht unrecht zu tun muss man erwähnen, dass dieser allen Grund zum Schreien hatte – noch mehr als die anderen. Er befand sich schon bis zum Hals im Sumpf. Viel weiter als alle anderen. Und wer jetzt noch nicht erraten hat, dass es sich um Zelgadis handelt, der wird wohl kein Slayersfan sein.

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge (Sasuke Uchiha) befreite seine Hände und vollführte seltsame Fingerbewegungen, deren Sinn Trunks sich nicht erklären konnte. Ein langhaariger Mann (welcher in Wirklichkeit ein Dämon war und Astaroth genannt wurde) blieb einfach so wir er war. Es schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören, dass er kurz davor war unter zu gehen.

Ein Mann mit verschiedenfarbigen Augen (er war Trunks am nächsten) fragte ihn:

„Wissen Sie vielleicht wo wir sind, oder weshalb wir hier sind?"

Sofort war alle Aufmerksamkeit auf die Beiden gerichtet. Das waren die Fragen, die sich jeder stellte. Trunks verneinte.

„Ich kann Ihnen weiterhelfen", erklang eine Stimme. Sofort wurden die neun Personen unruhig. Sie versuchten den Sprecher ausfindig zu machen.

„Wo Sie hier sind ist nicht sehr wichtig. Aber ich werde es Ihnen trotzdem sagen, da es Sie ja zu beruhigen scheint. Sie sind hier auf einem Planeten der lediglich einen Ziffern- und Buchstabenfolge als Namen trägt. 42YL00R56. Weshalb sie hier sind ist viel interessanter. Für Sie, für mich und für jeden, der zuschaut." Die Stimme legte eine Kunstpause ein in welcher alle durcheinander redeten.

„Was meint der mit „jeden, der zuschaut"? Spinnt der oder was?", rief Bunny erbost.

„Ich kann niemanden entdecken", murmelte Sasuke, „Wer sollte uns denn zuschauen? Ich kann nicht einmal sehen, wer mit uns spricht? Die Stimme scheint aus allen Richtungen zu kommen."

„Seht", Ryou wies auf einen Lautsprecher hin, der in einem der hohen Bäume befestigt war. Rosiel verengte sein Augen.

„Was für ein Bastard. Hun, hun. Könnte amüsant werden."

„Amüsant? Ich sterbe bald!", schrie Zelgadis außer sich.

„Nun, da ihr in ziemlichen Schlamassel steckt" – hier brach die Stimme kurz ab und lachte gackernd – „Werde ich mich kurz fassen. Ihr seid alle hier, weil ihr etwas gemeinsam habt. Es herauszufinden wird euch nicht helfen hier wegzukommen. Aber zu verstehen, weshalb ihr hier seid. Der Sumpf wird nicht euer Ende sein. Falls ihr bereit seid Opfer zu bringen. Oh und noch was. Die Luft hier hat Bestandteile, welche mit euren… _besonderen Fähigkeiten_ im Konflikt stehen. Start Game."

Stille. Die neun Gefangenen warteten auf weitere Anweisungen. Es kamen keine.

„Verdammtes Arschloch", fluchte Trunks. Er musste seiner Wut Ausdruck verleihen. „Gott verdammtes Arschloch!"

In dem Moment nahm er eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahr. Er sah nach sich um. Etwas war im Sumpf. Etwas lebendes und flinkes.

„Hier ist etwas", sagte Subaru in seiner monotonen Stimme. Im nächsten Moment hatte _es_ Kohaku gepackt und untern Sumpf gezogen. Ihr plötzlich verstummender, gellender Schrei klang in den Ohren der anderen nach.

„Was war das?", quiekte Bunny entsetzt.

„Sei ruhig", zischte da Astaroth, „Euer Geschrei geht mir auf die Nerven."

Und schon war der zweite verschwunden. Zelgadis war völlig im Sumpf. Ob es an dem seltsamen Tier lag oder einfach nur daran, dass er zu lange gewartet hatte. Wer weiß?

Aber Trunks blieb keine Zeit länger darüber zu sinnieren. Denn nun war er an der Reihe. Er spürte das Tier auf sich zu rasen und alles in ihm schrie sich zu verteidigen. Aber in der zähen, blubbernden Masse hatte er mit seinen eingeschränkten Bewegungen keine Zeit. Es packte ihn am Fuß und zog ihn mit. Tief hinunter. Ihm blieb nicht einmal Zeit zum Luftholen.

Immer tiefer. Seine Augen hatte er fest zusammengekniffen. Der schlammige Geschmack füllte seine Lungen, als er instinktiv nach Luft schnappen wollte. Er presste seine Lippen wieder fest aufeinander. Luft. Er brauchte Luft. Seine Lungen brannten, lechzten nach frischer Luft.

_Beruhige dich_, beschwor er sich, _Denk nach. Du kannst hier wieder rauskommen. Aber natürlich dieses Tier. Es kann sich fortbewegen. Ich muss es nur dazu bringen irgendwie wieder an die Oberfläche zu gehen_.

Er versuchte nach dem Tier zu greifen. Und tatsächlich! Er erwischte es. Schmerz explodierte in seinen Handflächen. _Stacheln_, erkannte Trunks. Anstelle loszulassen, umklammerte er es noch mehr. _Ich habe schon schlimmeres Durchstanden! Ich werde bestimmt nicht in irgendeinem modrigen Sumpf verrecken_!

Und so zwang er das Tier in die andere Richtung zu schwimmen. Was auch ganz gut klappte, bis der Sauerstoffmangel ihn schwächer werden lies. Sein Griff wurde locker und er musste mit aller macht gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfen. Und dann endlich atmete er wieder Luft.

Wie genau er auf festem Grund kam konnte er nicht sagen. Das Adrenalin machte Glückshormonen platz und er fühlte sich wie nach einem guten Kampf. Seine Verletzung bemerkte er kaum noch. Dann lies die Euphorie nach und die Schmerzen und sein rationales Denken kehrten zurück.

_Hatten die anderen es geschafft_?

Er sah sich um und zählte fünf Personen. Die zwei Mädchen und der Junge mit den weißen Haaren fehlten. Der Rest sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

„Der Junge ist wieder hinein", sagte Subaru, als er Trunks' Blick bemerkte.

„Idiot", murmelte Sasuke und begutachtete seine Hände frustriert, „Wieso kann ich keine Jutsus anwenden?"

Auch Rosiel war mit seinen Händen beschäftigt. Doch er schien mehr über die Erscheinung besorgt zu sein als um den tatsächlichen gesundheitlichen Zustand.

„Wie ärgerlich. Ein Fingernagel ist abgebrochen. Wie sieht das denn aus?"

Zelgadis war der einzige, welcher keine Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Ist ab und zu doch von Vorteil aus Stein zu sein. Dann tat sich etwas im Wasser und der Junge kam. Er hatte beide Mädchen bei sich.

Und schon knackten die Lautsprecher wieder.

„Wie ich sehe haben Sie alle Runde eins bestanden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Aber das war nur eine Art Probelauf. Ab jetzt wird es richtig schwierig" – wieder lachte der Sprecher gackernd – „Dieser Planet hier ist instabil. Er wird in den nächsten 24 Stunden in die Luft fliegen. Ich habe überall auf dem Planet kleine Raumkapseln versteckt, mit welche sie ihn verlassen können. Doch haben Sie auch den Mumm dazu diese zu finden? Denn es warten auch jede Menge anderer Überraschungen auf Sie. Ich habe keine Mühen gescheut. Für jeden ist etwas dabei."

Es knackte und die Stimme verstummte.

* * *

Tja hier kommt Teil Nummero Uno.  
Hm irgendwie bin ich etwas unzufrieden (liegt vll. Daran, dass niemand gestorben ist?).  
Ich konnte einige Dialoge, die ich gerne drin hätte nicht mit einführen -.-  
Naja… das wird wohl eine längere Geschichte werden (nur so als Vorwarnung).  
Und ich weiß, dass es nicht sehr originell ist einfach den Plot von Saw zu nehmen.  
Aber es ist ein Crossover. Da macht halt au Saw mit.  
Außerdem wollte ich einigen dieser Charas schon immer mal eins auswischen. Die habens echt verdient. Ehm… ja wie auch immer.  
Bis Teil 2  
Noemi T 


End file.
